Spiritfeather
by FreeEcho
Summary: Being raised as a WindClan cat, my father favioring me over my sister, Learning I'm half-clan, joining BloodClan, Meeting Tigerstar, and my choice in the battle between all four clans and BloodClan. I'm terrible at summaries Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!**

**I'm FreeEcho also known as Silvermist, Silver, or Echo! Most of you know me by my OC name Silvermist, I decided that this name doesn't really match my personnlity so I am changing it to Spiritfeather. **

**I decided to write a story about my past!**

**Please read and review!**

**I will try to update my stories as soon as possible but if I get a "C" or below on my schoolwork then I grounded for a week! So you have been warned! **

**Alright thats all for now!**

**Enjoy!**

Allegiances

**Windclan**

**Leader**

Heatherstar/ pinkish-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy**

Reedfeather/ light brown tabby tom

**Medicine Cats**

Hawkheart/ mottled gray and brown tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Barkpaw

**Warriors**

Dawnstripe/ pale gold tabby she-cat with creamy stripes

Apprentice: Tallpaw

Hareflight/ light brown tom

Apprentice: Shrewpaw

Aspenfall/ gray and white tom

Redclaw/ dark ginger tom

Woollytail/ gray and white tom with yellow eyes

Appledawn/ pale cream she-cat

Lakesplash/ tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Stagleap/ dark brown tom with amber eyes

Mistmouse/ light brown tabby she-cat

Plumclaw/ dark gray she-cat

Breezeflight/ black tom with silverish-bluish eyes

Ryestalk/ gray tabby she-cat

**Apprentices**

Barkpaw/ short-tailed dark brown tom

Tallpaw/ black and white tom with amber eyes and an impossible long tail

Shrewpaw/ dark brown tom with yellow eyes

**Queens**

Palebird/ black and white she-cat (Mother to Wrenkit, Rabbitkit, Flykit, and Bristlekit)

Pinesplash/ light gray almost white she-cat with bright green eyes (Mother to Spiritkit and Willowkit)

**Elders**

Whiteberry/ small, pure white tom

Lilywhisker/ light brown she-cat with amber eyes and a crippled leg

Flailfoot/ black tom with yellow eyes

**Thunderclan**

**Leader**

Sunstar/ bright ginger tom with yellow eyes

**Deputy**

Tawnyspots/ light gray tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine cats**

Goosefeather/ speckled gray tom with blue eyes

Featherwhisker/pale silvery tom with bright amber eyes, long whiskers, sweeping, plumy tail

**Shadowclan**

**Leader**

Cedarstar/ very dark gray tom with a white underbelly

**Deputy**

Raggedpelt/ large dark brown tabby tom

**Medicine Cats**

Sagewhisker/ white she-cat with long whiskers and yellow eyes

Yellowfang/ dark gray she-cat with a broad flattened face

**Riverclan**

**Leader**

Hailstar/ thick pelted gray tom

**Deputy**

Crookedjaw/ light brown tabby tom with green eyes and a twisted jaw

**Medicine cats**

Brambleberry/ white she-cat with black spotted fur and blue eyes

Apprentice/ Mudfur

* * *

"Windclan Attack!" Willowkit launched herself at me.

I rolled over in the powdery snow to avoid her sister. She landed where I had been moments before.

"You will never take over Windclan you mouse-brain Shadowclan cat!" Willowkit hissed.

"Just watch me!" I spat.

I leaped at my sister. I landed on her back and we rolled around, plummeting each other with sheathed paws.

We broke apart, ready to attack again.

"Hey Spiritkit! Willowkit!" Flykit bounded towards us, "You guys wanna play on the hunting stones? There is ice!"

"And there goes our game," I muttered.

My sister ignored me, "Sure! Lets go Spiritkit!"

I shurgged, "Okay! Race you there!"

I ran as fast I could, Flykit and Willowkit a tail-length behind me. I saw the hunting stones looming up ahead, Wrenkit, Bristlekit, and Rabbitkit were already there. I bunched my muscles and leaped up next to Wrenkit. Willowkit jumped up next, she landed next to me.

"Woah!" she squealed, she was slipping.

I sunk my teeth into her scruff to stop her from falling, Wrenkit grabbed my tail and helped me pull her up.

"Thanks!"

"No problem!" I meowed.

"Lets play Clan!" Rabbitkit suggested, "This stone can be tall rock!"

"I wanna be leader!"

"I was born first! I get to be leader!"

"It was my idea so I get to be leader!"

We all wanted to be leader.

"I know! Lets have a race! Who ever can reach the nursery first gets to be leader!" Flykit announced.

"Seems fair," Bristlekit agreed.

We all jumped down the stones.

"On your mark. Get set. GO!"

I shot forward, Rabbitkit was ahead, Bristlekit second, Flykit close behind, I was right behind Flykit, and Willowkit and Wrenkit were tied for last place. I saw the nursery up ahead and leaped. I fell into a tunnel. I hit my head, and blacked out.

* * *

"Spiritkit?"

That's funny, the dirt was calling my name.

"Spiritkit? Where are you?"

Huh, the dirt and rocks sound like my mother.

"Spiritkit!"

Now the dirt and rocks were mimicking my father's voice.

Wait...that's actually them. I opened my eyes, I was in a tunnel. It was dark and snow covered the entrance to the tunnel. I jumped to my paws, my head swam.

"Pinesplash? Breezeflight?" I called out.

"Spiritkit? Can you hear us?" I heard my mother ask.

"I can hear you! But I don't know how to get out!"

I heard scraping overhead. Pieces of dirt fell on me.

"Don't dig, you'll cause more dirt and snow to fall on her then we will never get her out." My father ordered.

I understood now, mother was trying to dig me out. I backed up to the tunnel's wall so I wouldn't get hit by anymore falling rocks and dirt.

"Woollytail! We need your help!" Pinesplash called.

"What's wrong?" I heard another voice.

"Spiritkit fell into a hole and we can't get her out," she explained.

I heard more scraping, "I'll get her out."

Soon a flicker or light broke into the tunnel, I looked up and saw the snow clearing away. Then Woollytail broke through. The gray and white tom picked me up by the scuff and hauled me out. He dropped me onto the ground in front of my parents.

"Are you alright?" Pinesplash fluttered around me.

My teeth started chattering, "I...i'm fine. It was c...c...cold down t...there."

Breezeflight picked me up and brought me to the medicine cat den. He put me onto the sandy floor and stood over me.

"Hawkheart!" he called.

A mottled gray and brown tom emerged from the shadows of his den. I snuggled up to my father's leg, Hawkheart scared me.

"What is it?" he growled.

Breezeflight nudged me forward, "Spiritkit fell into a hole and is cold."

I stood in front of the medicine cat, I was shivering again, but not because I was cold. Hawkheart's yellow eyes looked me up and down.

"Take her to the nursery and let her feed. The milk will warm her up," He ordered.

"I can't rest!" I burst out, "We are playing clan and I want to be the leader!"

Hawkheart shrugged, "Then freeze to death."

"Your not a very sympathetic medicine cat," Breezeflight growled.

"If you want sympathy then go to the nursery, They're full of it."

Breezepelt didn't say anything, he just picked me up by the scruff and carried me to the nursery.

"How is she?" Pinesplash fretted.

Willowkit approached me and wound her body around mine, soaking up the melted snow.

"She'll be fine, she just needs some milk."

Pinesplash sighed a breath of relief and nudged me towards her belly.

"I don't want milk! I want to play!"

"Well, you need to have milk and warm up," Pinesplash meowed to me.

"Listen Spirit You need milk so you can become leader. Milk will help you grow stronger and faster," Breezeflight told me.

I did want to be leader, "Okay."

I trotted over to Pinesplash's belly, Willowkit joined me.

"Why are you letting Willowkit feed?" Breezeflight asked.

"Because she also needs milk," Pinesplash meowed patiently.

"Willowkit didn't fall into a tunnel!"

"Willowkit was smart enough to know where to put her paws!"

Both of my parents leaped to their paws, taking no notice of my sister and I.

"Are you saying that my kit is mouse-brained?" Breezeflight spat.

"Spiritkit is not your only kit! Willowkit is also yours!"

"No! You claimed Willowkit. I claimed Spiritkit! That was our agreement."

"Just because Willowkit looks like me doesn't mean she is not your kit!" Pinesplash growled.

"Willowkit looks nothing like me! And Spiritkit looks nothing like you!"

Willowkit pressed her pelt into mine. I understood, our parents were a heart-beat away from fighting. I let out a whimper. Both of the snarling cats turned to me.

"Spiritkit are you alright?" Pinesplash asked me.

I faked a shiver, "I'm cold."

Just because Pinesplash favored my sister, didn't mean she didn't love me. Pinesplash just loved Willowkit more.

"Then lets feed," Pinesplash meowed, laying down in the bracken again.

I walked over to Pinesplash slowly, with Willowkit next to me.

Breezeflight let us feed. He grumbled and growled about _His kit _and _her kit _and _they should of stopped being mates long ago_. I just pretended that I didn't hear him.

* * *

The milk made me drowsy, Pinesplash was already asleep.

Willowkit turned to me, "Spirit? Are you still awake?"

"yea."

"Why do our parents hate each other?"

"I don't think they hate each other. Not really, they were just upset that I was mouse-brained enough to fall into a hole," I murmured.

"Oh, but they were yelling at each other about whose kits we are."

"We are both of their kits."

"But I don't have anything that resembles father. I only have mother's bright green eyes and her white fur," Willowkit protested.

"Well, the shape of your head looks like him, you are brave, and fearless just like him!" my voice rose above a whisper, I winced.

Pinesplash just groaned and rolled over.

"Thanks Spiritkit. You have mother's adventurous spirit and your silver stripes must of come from mother because they didn't come from Breezeflight," Willowkit told me.

I snuggled up to her, "Thank you Willowkit. We will always be close through thick and thin."

Willowkit opened her eyes wide, "Promise?"

I nodded.

"I give you my Warrior Sister Promise that we will always be sisters and we will always be close."

* * *

**How was the first chapter so far?**

**I notice a few reviews that said you wanted to write a story about your past.**

**BE MY GUEST!**

**I would LOVE to read your own stories on your past lives!**

**Well thats all for now!**

**K,**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**(Please read and review and tell me what you think!)**


	2. Chapter 2

"I name you Spiritbreeze of Windclan!" Rabbitstar yowled.

"Willowclaw! Spiritrbreeze! Willowclaw! Spiritbreeze!" Flyheart, Wrenfoot, and Bristletail called.

We were playing clan, Rabbitkit was leader, Flykit, Wrenkit, and Bristlekit were already warriors.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath tall-rock!" a voice called out.

"Rabbitkit! We are already here! You don't need to interrupt my warrior ceremony!" I growled.

Rabbitkit slithered off of the hunting stones, "That wasn't me!"

Willowkit bounced, "Its an actual meeting!"

"Lets go!" Wrenkit meowed.

We raced towards the tall-rock where cats were still gathering.

It had been a quarter moon since I fell into the hole.

"There you are!" Pinesplash exclaimed, giving my sister a big lick on the cheek.

Breezeflight padded up, "Did you get to be a warrior today?"

"Yup! My warrior name was Spiritbreeze and Willowkit's name was Willowclaw!" I wiggled out of my father's grasp.

"If you want to watch, you have to be really quiet," Pinesplash ordered.

I spotted Tallpaw and Shrewpaw by tall rock with their mentors.

"Are they in trouble?" I whispered to Breezeflight.

"Just watch."

"Windclan is growing stronger, and with kits in the den we need more Warriors! Dawnstripe! Is Tallpaw fit to be a warrior?" Heatherstar asked.

"He is a warrior at heart."

"And Hareflight? Is Shrewpaw worthy of becoming a warrior?"

"He is worthy and more."

Heatherstar dipped her head, "I Heatherstar leader of Windclan call upon my Warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Tallpaw and Shrewpaw! do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Tallpaw's oath was a little hesitant.

Shrewpaw followed more strongly, "I do!"

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name! From this moment on, Tallpaw you will be known as Talltail, after your father. Shrewpaw you will now be known as Shrewclaw! Starclan honors your strength and reliability!"

"Talltail! Shrewclaw! Talltail! Shrewclaw!"

* * *

It had been two moons since Tallpaw and Shrewpaw became Talltail and Shrewclew. Many things were changing. For one, Willowkit and I were going to be apprentices in a little less than two moons, it was new leaf, and Talltail was gone. When we asked Pinesplash where he went she told us that he went on an adventure.

"I'm bored!" I complained to my sister.

"Me too!"

I looked around camp. Pinesplash and Palebird were sharing a rabbit, Heatherstar and Reedfeather were talking about patrols. The elders were napping and most of the warriors were out of camp, Including our father, Breezeflight.

"Hey Spirit, I dare you to bring Hawkheart a mouse," Willowkit dared me.

"No way! He'll eat me instead," I hissed.

She taunted me, "Scaredy Mouse."

" I'm not a scaredy mouse! "

"Then go do it!"

"Fine," I meowed.

I got up and padded over to the fresh-kill pile. A nice fat juicy mouse was on top. I grabbed the mouse by the tail and walked to the medicine cat den. I stopped at the entrance.

"H..Hawkheart?" I called.

"Come in!"

I padded into the den, trying to keep my fur flat. I spotted a cat moving in the back.

"Hawkheart?"

"Hawkheart isn't here, but I can help you," it wasn't Hawkheart it was his apprentice Barkpaw.

I gave a small sigh of relief, "I just brought this mouse for him."

"Oh, he's our gathering herbs. I'll give it to him when he returns."

"Thank you!" I set the mouse down.

Barkpaw was sorting through a pile of leaves.

"What's that?" I pointed to small black seeds.

"Those are poppy seeds, they help a cat fall asleep," he answered.

An idea entered my head, "How many does it take for a full grown cat?"

"Depends on the cat, normally it takes two. But your father is a deep sleeper so he only gets one."

"Do you have to eat them for them to work?"

" Yes, it doesn't take very long for it to take effect, " he meowed.

"Oh."

" Why did you want to know? " Barkpaw asked.

"I've never been in here before and I was bored."

"Ah."

" Well thanks for teaching me, " I said.

"Your welcome, And I'll be sure to give Hawkheart your mouse."

I gave the apprentice a small nod then scampered out of the den.

* * *

"All you have to do is to go into the den and grab three poppy seeds, and I'll take care of the rest," I whispered to Willowkit.

"Why me?"

"Because," I meowed patently, "I have been in there already today, they will think it's suspicious if I go in again."

"How do I grab them without them noticing?"

I looked around for an idea . I spotted a thorn.

"Give me your paw," I ordered.

Willowkit held out her paw and squeezed her eyes shut. I picked up the thorn and pressed it hard into her paw. She gave a little yelp.

"Now when he turns his back to get you the herbs, use your tail and sweep up three poppy seeds," I meowed.

Willowkit glanced at me, "Are sure that this is going to work?"

"Positive, now go."

Willowkit limped off towards the medicine cat den. I turned away and bounded over to my mother and father.

"What do you guys want to eat?"

"Aren't you sweet, I'll have a mouse," Pinesplash purred.

"I think I'll have a thrush," Breezeflight answered.

"Okay!"

I walked over to the fresh-kill pile, trying not seem suspicious.

Willowkit emerged from the den, no longer limping.

"Where are the seeds?" I hissed.

"On my tail."

"Your tail?"

She nodded, "there was some sap, so I put my tail in the sap and picked up the seeds."

I broke into a purr, "Nice going Willow!"

My sister and I placed two poppy seeds on the mouse, and one on the thrush. I carried the thrush to Breezeflight and Willowkit placed the mouse in front of Pinesplash.

"Thank you kits," Pinesplash meowed, but she was looking at Willowkit as she said it.

Our parents started eating. After a while they started getting tired. Breezeflight told us goodnight and headed towards his nest. Pinesplash yawned and told us that it was time for bed.

"Awwwwww!" I meowed.

" Yeah I'm not tired! " Willowkit objected.

"I'm sorry my darlings but I'm really tired, so off to bed," Pinesplash yawned.

Willowkit and I shared a glance, it was working.

Willowkit climbed into our nest, I followed.

"Goodnight my kits," Pinesplash meowed.

"Night,"

"G'night ."

* * *

"Ouch! Your treading on my tail!" Willowkit whispered at me.

"Sorry! It's so dark!"

Every cat was asleep, except for Aspenfall who was guarding the camp. It was easy to get by him.

"Okay, where should we go?" Willowkit asked me, once we were safely away from camp.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know."

"This was your idea!"

"Lets go to four trees!" I decided.

"Okay!"

Willowkit and I ran through a feilds, since we didn't actually know which way four trees was, we just picked a random direction. Soon we heard a large roaring.

"What is it?" Willowkit shouted at me.

"I don't know! But it sounds like thunder!"

We crept closer, trying to determine what the noise was.

"Look!" Willowkit was by a deep hole in the ground with water pouring out of a river.

I trotted up and stood by her, looking at the water.

"That must be the gorge!" I meowed excitedly, "Breezeflight said that is runs right into Riverclan territory!"

Willowkit leaned forward for a closer look. Then suddenly her paws slipped on a wet rock.

"Help!"

"Willowkit!" I shrieked.

I grabbed her by her fluffy scruff and tried to pull her back. She was too strong and a few heartbeats later we were both slipping. I unsheathed my claws for a better grip. The rock I was on gave way, and my sister and I tumbled into the water below.

**Sorry I haven't been updating...**

**Will Willowkit and I survive? (Well you already know that I'll survive but will Willowkit?)**

**Please Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone! I am sorry that I didn't update sooner. I've been busy and when I wasn't busy I got writer's block. But I have the next chapter planned out and I have already started it! If you didn't know, I am changing my OCs character's name to Spiritfeather, The previous name Silvermist didn't really fit my character that well so I changed it. Anyways here is the long awaited chapter 3!**

"Brambleberry? What are you doing?"

"Treating the kits, why?"

"_Why? _Because, we don't know who they are or who they belong to!"

"The warrior code says to help kits no matter what. So clan or no clan, I'm going to help them!"

"B...But ...But..."

"Goodbye Beetlenose!

…

I let out a groan as her eyes fluttered open. I blinked to rid them of blurriness as I took in my surroundings. It was a barley lit den with wet moss piled by my makeshift nest. Then my breath caught in my throat as I noticed a heap of light gray fur.

_Willowkit!_

Spritikit stood up and rushed to her sister on unsteady legs. She prodded her with a paw.

"Willowkit?"

"She's asleep."

my fur fluffed out, her claws slid out, and her teeth bared. She whirled around, ready to attack.

"Easy, Easy." the cat took a step back, "I'm not going to hurt you, or her."

I smoothed her fur down and put her claws away. She studied the newcomer. The cat was white with black spots and a kind face. Then a huge gray tom pushed into the den with his broad shoulders. Instinctively, Spiritrkit slid her claws back out. The tom's yellow eyes met my and they softened.

"They're awake. Who are you and where did you come from?" He asked gently.

"Who wants to know?"

Instead of being offended the tom let out a small chuckle.

"Feisty," then he crouched down to my level, "What's your name?"

"Spiritkit," I meowed reluctantly as I put my claws away.

"It seems that you were right Brambleberry, they are clan kits."

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Hailstar."

I took a big step backwards, "Hailstar? You're the R...Riverclan leader!"

"That I am."

Then they all heard a groan, I turned around and saw Willowkit waking up.

"Where are we? Are we in Starclan?" Willowkit asked as she struggled to her paws.

"Riverclan."

"_Riverclan?_"

Hailstar nodded, "Yes, I am the leader of Riverclan, Hailstar."

Willowkit let out a squeak and hid behind me.

"Now what clan are you from?"

"Why do you want to know? Is it so you can force us to give away our clan secrets?" I hissed.

Brambleberry shook her head, "Of course not, you have been gone for a half moon. Your mother is probably worried sick! We need to get you back home where you belong!"

"_A Half moon?_" Willowkit pushed past her me, "We are both Windclan kits! Our father is Breezeflight and our mother is Pinesplash! You have to take us back now!"

The medicine cat shared a look with Hailstar that I couldn't read. Then they turned back to the us.

"We will take you home. Tonight," Hailstar meowed.

"Tonight?" Brambleberry gasped.

Hailstar nodded then crouched down again, "How would you like to be the very first kits at a gathering?"

* * *

I pressed close to Willowkit as more and more clan cats streamed into the clearing. They were at the gathering, the full moon shone brightly and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. I was a little intimidated about all of the cats, there were so many of them. Willowkit ducked under Hailstar's body, the big tom was trying his best to shield them from the other cats running us over. So far no other clan had noticed the two us. Then a yowl split through the air as Heatherstar called the clans together. I felt a rush of relief as she recognized her leader, I opened my mouth to call out but Hailstar shook his head.

"Welcome to the gathering!" Heatherstar yowled. "I have some very important things that I need to tell you so I will be going first."

The other leaders nodded and waited.

"Two of our kits have gone missing!" a gasp went up through the clans, Heatherstar waited for them to calm down before continuing, "They were last scented by the gorge! If you have seen them then please tell us!"

"They're probably dead!"

"What are the kits names?"

"We didn't steal them!"

Hailstar then raised his tail for silence, "Heatherstar. I believe we found the two kits you are looking for."

Heatherstar narrowed her eyes, then Hailstar sweeped his tail away to reveal us. A gasp went up through the crowd.

"Spiritkit! Willowkit!"

I recognized my father's cry. I ran down the rock with Willowkit following. Breezeflight swept us up and nuzzled us lovingly. I purred with happiness.

Heatherstar dipped her head to the Riverclan leader, "Thank you so much. We are in your debt."

Hailstar waved his tail, "Don't worry about it. We have kits of our own we know how much trouble they can get in."

Hailstar looked down and met my gaze and gave a nod. I returned it and started home.

**Next chapter is on its way. Hopefully it will posted sometime this week but no promises. You never know what life might through at you! **

**And everyone who has seen the movie **_The Sandlot _**The please go check out my other story based on that movie!**

**K,**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**~Spiritfeather**


	4. Chapter 4

I looked over the ridge, wind ruffling my fur. I was finally an apprentice, and not to any cat. Heatherstar was my mentor. It had been two moons since Willowkit -now Willowpaw- and I were taken back to camp, we had become apprentices three sunrises ago. Willowpaw was being mentored by Aspenfall, at first, she was jealous of me until she realized that Aspenfall was a great fighter. I smiled as a burst of wind blew right into my face, it smelt great!

"Spiritpaw!" A sharp voice called me.

I looked down and saw Heatherstar waiting for me, with Willowpaw and Aspenfall waiting. I ran down the ridge and came to a halt in front of the three cats.

"What are we doing today?" Willowpaw asked, pacing impatiently.

"Battle practice," Aspenfall answered.

We fell in step as Heatherstar led us to the fighting ground.

"Now," Heatherstar meowed. "Willowpaw, I want you to be a Thunderclan warrior. Spiritpaw you will be a Windclan warrior. You must hold your opponent down for three heartbeats to win."

Willowpaw tilted her head, "Why do I have to be the Thunderclan cat?"

I nudged her, "Because you are stronger and have broader shoulders."

It was true, she was stronger and had big shoulders just like Pinesplash. I was lean and fast, great for dodging, not so much for attacking. If I was lucky I might be able to get a couple blows in.

Willowpaw just kept grumbling, "I hate Thunderclan!"

"If you want, you can go back and search the elders for ticks," Heatherstar growled.

Willowpaw shifted her paws and lowered her head, "Being a Thunderclan warrior won't be that bad."

She glanced anxiously at Heatherstar who gave a small nod. Willowpaw let out a small breath of relief then crouched down. I followed suit and bared my teeth. Willowpaw fluffed out her fur, making her look bigger. I was impressed, we were kits three days ago and Willowpaw was looking dangerous.

"Go!" Aspenfall yelled.

Before I had a chance to prepare myself, Willowpaw launched herself at me. She leaped over me and I whirled around. I starting nipping at her paws, careful not actually bite her. Willowpaw reared up on her hind paws and slammed her paws onto my head, I laid there stunned as she stalked towards me. Then she leaped and placed her paws on my chest. I thrashed around.

"Get up!" Heatherstar shrieked.

_Right._

I threw my sister off and leaped away. I whirled around and grabbed her tail. I pulled on it, forcing her to fall backwards. Fast as a snake I pinned her and held her down for a few heartbeats before jumping away.

"Spiritpaw wins!" Aspenfall announced.

I felt a tiny flicker of pride but it died away when Willowpaw got up, looking upset.

"Well done Willowpaw! I am so proud of you!" Aspenfall said.

Willowpaw looked up, disappointment in her eyes, "Why? I didn't win! I wasn't prepared and Spiritpaw got me!"

"It's alright," her mentor soothed. "True Spiritpaw beat you, but you both have training for only three days! And you are doing really well for a new apprentice!"

" I guess, " then her gaze sparkled. "I'll get you next time Spirit!"

Heatherstar purred, "Come on, let's get back to camp. We have a gathering to attend."

* * *

The gathering was just as busy and loud as it was when Willowpaw and I were here as kits, and only Windclan, Thunderclan, and Riverclan was here. Willowpaw pressed close to my side, a little scared. I wasn't scared, I was happy that I could be here and be considered an equal. Aspenfall bumped me.

"Why don't you go explore and meet some other apprentices?"

"Sure!" I meowed..

"Um okay ," Willowpaw said.

She slowly moved her body away from mine. I started walking in a random direction, Willowpaw went the other way. Suddenly a large bulk pushed me over. I quickly stood up and spun around.

"Hey! Watch where..." I broke off as I recognized Thunderclan stench.

He was broad with long claws and bright amber eyes. He stared back at me. I curled my lips into a snarl. I decided right then and there I didn't like him.

"I'm Tigerpaw," he announced deeply. "Who are you?"

"Who wants to know?" I hissed.

"Do all Windclan apprentices have an attitude?"

"Do all Thunderclan apprentices stick their noses where they don't belong?" I fired back.

He took a startled step back then chuckled. This cat had ambition, I'd admit that much. Soon another cat joined us. It was another tom, he glanced at me then at Tigerpaw.

"Come Tigerpaw, Shadowclan is here."

"Okay Thistleclaw!" Tigerpaw meowed.

Tigerpaw waved his tail in farewell and disappeared through the crowd, the cat Thistleclaw looked down at me, I didn't like the look. He gave a small nod then also left.

Soon Breezeflight approached me.

"Where is your sister? The gathering is going to start soon and Aspenfall wants you two close," he meowed.

I shrugged, "I don't know, I'll go find her."

"Hurry."

I nodded and headed towards a group of apprentices. I slowly approached, these cats must have been apprentices for a while. They were so big! I pushed my way through them, noticing how most of them were toms. Soon I heard a large voice coming deeper from the group.

"Willowpaw?" I meowed.

My sister looked up at me, the other cats did to. The toms staring at me.

_Did I have something on me?_

I checked my pelt for anything that could cause the other cats to stare. My pelt was fine, smooth, sleek, and my silver stripes were glowing.

"Who is that?" A Riverclan apprentice asked.

"My sister," Willowpaw answered shortly.

I beckoned my sister with my tail, "Willowpaw the gathering is about to start. We need to go find Aspenfall."

Willowpaw sighed and followed me. She stomped, grumbling.

"Why do you always have to steal the show, we get you're pretty and all you have to do is blink to make cats do want you want. For once I'd like the attention!"

" W...what? I am not that pretty. I'm average! " I argued back.

"Oh, is that why all the toms were staring at you?"

I looked around to see that she was right, I was getting stared at. I lowered my head and flattened my ears.

"I don't like this attention," I mumbled.

Willowpaw's bitterness drained away and she moved her body until she was blocking me. We reached the spot by Aspenfall just as the leaders called the gathering. Thunderclan went first.

"Prey is running well and our warriors have recently drove off a fox. Luckily no cat was injured. We also have a new apprentice Tigerpaw!"

"Tigerpaw! Tigerpaw! Tigerpaw!"

I called out too, though I was a little confused. That cat just became an apprentice? He looked liked he had been training for moons! He was so broad shouldered and his claws were longer than my whole paw!

Willowpaw nudged me out of my thoughts as Heatherstar took position.

"Like Thunderclan prey is running well. As you all know, two moons ago two of our kits strayed away from camp and was found in Riverclan territory. They are now here tonight as new apprentices. With me mentoring Spiritpaw and Aspenfall mentoring Willowpaw!"

"Willowpaw! Spiritpaw! Willowpaw! Spiritpaw!"

Willowpaw raised her head proudly, I tried to hide myself. We could all hear the cats cheering louder for me than for Willowpaw.

_It wasn't fair! _I thought. _Them cheering louder for me than for her!_

Soon the cheering died down and the cats focused back on the leaders. Only one cat was still staring, his amber eyes bore into mine.

_Tigerpaw!_

**Hey guys sorry that this was later than expected. I still got the story updated in a week though! I know that some of you wanted some more action and drama and interaction with Tigerclaw/star. So here it was! I do currently have writers block, I know what I am going to write when they become warriors but I need some ideas for when they are apprentices. Please PM me if you have any ideas. Please wash your hands, I don't want any of you getting sick or the coronavirus! See yall in the next chapter!**

**P.S: Whiteout of the Ice and Night and I are doing a collab story on WoF! Please go check that out along with all the other authors and stories that I have mentioned on my profile page!**


	5. Chapter 5

I pushed myself through the crowd, wanting to see Tigerpaw again. I wanted to know why he was staring at me earlier. The clans were gossiping in the warm night air, it seemed as if no cat wanted the night to end. I stiffled a small yawn nodding to the cats who were telling me congratulations on becoming an apprentice.

"Looking for me?"

I quickly turned around and met Tigerpaw's amber gaze.

"Maybe," I said slyly.

He cocked his head.

"Okay Yes," I admitted. "I just wanted to know why you are so interested in me?"

" I can't figure you out, you're fierce but small and quick and I was just wondering how you fight. "

I crouched down, "why don't we find out?"

I launched myself at him, Tigerpaw wasn't prepared with the attack and just rolled with me. I batted at him with sheathed claws, not wanting to break the truce and make Starclan angry. He gently nipped at my paws and tail. We broke apart and I gave a mock growl, Tigerpaw bared his teeth. He crouched down and I got ready for him to jump on me but instead he dived at my paws, I tripped and fell onto my back. As I struggled to righten myself, he jumped on me.

"Hey! Get off!" I yelped.

" Yeah I don't think begging works in a battle, " he meowed bemused.

"Windclan! Time to leave!"

I heard Heatherstar calling the clan together.

"I guess I win!" Tigerpaw bellowed, rolling himself off of me.

I stood up, "I declare a rematch next gathering!"

"Sooner," his amber eyes sparkled.

"Sooner?"

"Yeah Yeah, two days from now lets meet at the border and we'll do it again."

"Isn't that against the code?"

He shrugged, "We're not doing anything bad, it will be fun."

"Okay," I meowed reluctantly.

" Spiritpaw! The clan is waiting! " Heatherstar called sharply.

"Coming!"

Tigerpaw flicked his tail against my pelt and left, I ran to catch up to my clan and fell in step with Willowpaw.

"Where did you end up?" Willowpaw asked me.

"Oh I found another apprentice his name is Tigerpaw."

"He's the new Thunderclan apprentice right?"

I nodded, I didn't add that I'd be seeing him in a couple of nights.

"What about you?" I asked ducking under a holly branch.

"I was listening to some elders telling a story about Tigerclan, Leopardclan, and Lionclan."

Aspenfall joined us, his white fur glowing in the moonlight.

"How'd you two Enjoy the gathering as apprentices instead of kits?"

Willowpaw looked down at her paws, trying not to remember that night.

"Great!" I answered for both of us. "I hope I get to go next moon!"

"Me too!" Willowpaw squeaked.

Aspenfall's eyes sparkled with amusement, "That's up to Heatherstar."

I fluffed my fur out, trying to get warm. The warm newleaf air was being replaced with cold.

"I just can't wait to get to home."

"Tomorrow you two can sleep until sunhigh, then you'll take care of the elders," Aspenfall meowed.

As Aspenfall continued explaining the plans my thoughts drifted. I couldn't wait to meet Tigerpaw but right now all I wanted was sleep.

* * *

The next two days were a blur of hunting practice and tick hunting and now the moon was slowly rising. Willowpaw headed to her nest and a few moments later I joined her. I slowed my breathing and closed my eyes but my heart pounded fiercely as if I had a rabbit kicking my chest.

I couldn't believe that I was actually going to do this! Meeting another cat from an another clan? Heatherstar would have my pelt if she found out. I heard Willowpaw turn over in her nest.

"Willowpaw?" I hissed softly. "Are you awake?"

There was no response, it was safe. I slipped out of the den and tip toed out of camp, memories of doing this with Willowpaw made me forgot where I was putting my paws. I tripped on a root and hit my muzzle on a rock.

"Ouch! Spirit you rabbit brain!"

I stood back up and shook my fur out then smoothed it out. I could scent the Thunderclan border and my pawsteps slowed. Tigerpaw was sitting by a tree, he hadn't seen me yet. An idea popped into my head, I started creeping towards him the wind in my favor. I circled around until I was behind him, I wiggled my back then launched.

"Get off of me!" He yowled.

Tigerpaw didn't know it was me yet, I decided to make the most of it. I batted at him with my paws then held him down.

"Hey! I said..." Tigerpaw's eyes softened as he recognized his attacker. "Hey Spiritpaw."

I hopped off, "I think I won."

"I wasn't ready!"

" A good warrior is prepared no matter what! " I crowed.

He huffed but smiled.

"What now?" I asked.

Tigerpaw shrugged. I shuffled my paws, crickets could be heard chirping.

"Since we are tied we need to come up with a challenge."

I cocked my head, "What should it be?"

"Um..." He looked around then gave an evil grin. "Tree climbing!"

I backed up, "No way, Windclan doesn't climb trees!"

"Scared?"

"No."

" I think you are, " he circled around me, taunting me. "Scaredy-mouse, Scaredy-mouse! "

"I'm not scared!" I growled then leaped onto a tree branch above our heads. "First one to the top wins!"

I started climbing faster and faster.

"Mouse-dug!" Tigerpaw cursed.

I looked down and he had his paw trapped inbetween two branches. I wasn't going to help him, I needed to beat this arrogant tom. Soon I reached the top and burst out of the leaves. The tree swayed threatening to snap.

"I win!" I bellowed.

I looked down and saw Tigerpaw a few branches below me cursing. My paws started dancing on the branch. I beat a Thunderclan apprentice! Suddenly a large crack split the night air.

"T...Tigerpaw?" I whimpered.

Then all of a sudden the branch snapped.

"Tigerpaw!"

Time seemed to slow and I waited to die but then teeth grabbed my scruff and hauled me up just enough until my front claws could grab the branch. I struggled but was soon standing on a nice thick branch gasping.

"Let's get down," Tigerpaw suggested.

I nodded, too terrified to say anything. Tigerpaw led me down with his tail on my shoulder. When safely on the ground I turned to him.

"Thank You! I would've died without you."

He lowered his head, "Your welcome."

" I can't believe that you would save me! "

"Why not?"

" I'm a Windclan cat, I just met you two days ago. "

"I would've saved you if you were a Riverclan cat."

I looked down, feeling uncomfortable. I guess this means you win the challenge huh? "

Tigerpaw met my gaze, "Let's call it a tie."

* * *

The sound of birds chirping woke me up. The sun had not yet risen and stars were still doting the sky, slowly disappearing. I felt a warm body pushed up against me softly snoring.

_Tigerpaw_

I gently nudged him with my nose.

"Tigerpaw."

He blinked open his amber eyes and yawned, stretching his back.

"We need to head back before our clans start missing us," I meowed.

Tigerpaw nodded.

"I guess since you won our challenges we don't need to meet again."

"But I want to meet you again. You're a good friend and a great competitor," he protested .

"I already know that I'm going to be tired for training today so I don't want to be tired everyday," I pointed out.

"Every two days?"

I thought about his proposal and nodded my head.

"Deal every two days."

Tigerpaw purred then touched his nose to my ear then left. I flicked my ear in farwell and headed home.

The sun was beginning to rise when I made it back to camp, knowing that the dawn patrol would be gathering I snuck though the dirt place.

"Spiritpaw! What are you doing up this early? " Reedfeather stalked towards me, his eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"I wanted to join the dawn patrol!" I announced.

The other cats part of the patrol murmured to each other.

"Getting started early on her training!"

" Just became an apprentice too!"

"Spiritpaw will make a great warrior!"

Reedfeather shook his head, "You just became an apprentice, you need more training before going on the patrol. Go back to your nest."

Panic shot through me _What if they went to the Thunderclan border and smelled me and Tigerpaw?_

"Where are patrolling at?"

"Shadowclan," Dawnstripe answered.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now go back to your nest," Reedfeather growled.

I dipped my head to the Windclan deputy and slipped back into my nest. Grateful for the l little amount of sleep that I was going to get.

**I told you all that I would continue. Thank You so Much KrazyKube! He cured my Writes Block so I am back! Please review and let me know what you think! Next chapter will be out soon! I have the plan laid out for next chapter I just got to write it! Again Thank You KrazyKube!**

**K,**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	6. Chapter 6

I crept forward slowly and silently, thrush on the ground pecking at seeds. Windclan usually didn't eat birds but I knew that they wouldn't say no to a tasty bit of prey. The thrush lifted its head, I stopped and crouched even lower. It lowered it's head again and I continued. Soon I was within pouncing distant and I pounced. The bird had no time to react and the tang of blood on my tongue made me happy. I carried the bird to the rest of my prey and picked it all up and headed towards camp. I had caught two rabbits, a shrew, and the thrush.

"Nice job!" Breezeflight purred as I stumbled into camp with my load.

I smiled at my father and put my load on the pile, I grabbed the bigger rabbit out of the two and carried it to the elders.

"You're turning out to be a fine hunter," Lilywhisker rasped.

Whiteberry and Flailfoot nodded then tore into the prey.

"I have a tick at the base of my tail can you get it for me?" Whiteberry asked.

"Of course!"

I settled near her tail and ran my claws through the fur until I found it halfway embedded into the elder's tail. I put my mouth on it and started cracking it, the tick soon popped out dead.

"That feels much better," Whiteberry meowed. "Thank You!"

I nodded then slipped out of the den. I stifled a yawn and wanted to take a nap before I met Tigerpaw tonight. We had been seeing each other for a moon, he was now bigger than me like a warrior well I was still a puny apprentice. I started into my nest when Heatherstar's call stopped me.

"Spiritpaw! We're doing battle training! Come on!"

I loved battle training, forgetting about taking a nap I followed my mentor who led me to Willowpaw and Aspenfall.

"Your assignment today is to just fight each other while Heatherstar and I watch your techniques," Aspenfall explained.

Willowpaw and I nodded, she crouched down and bared her teeth. I wiggled my shoulders.

"Begin!"

With a hiss I hurled myself at her, ducking underneath her claws as she tried to swipe as me. I grasped her forepaw in my jaws using her own weight to unbalance her. Panicked she began swiping at me, but they were uncoordinated. Willowpaw swiped at my ear and I felt something warm and sticking running down. I let go of her.

"Oh, My Starclan! I'm so sorry!" Willowpaw burst out. "I never meant to hurt you!"

"It's okay Willowpaw, accidents happen," Heatherstar meowed.

I licked a paw and drew it over my ear, "I'm going to be fine sis, it's just a tiny cut!"

"Why don't we try again, but this time let's be more careful," Aspenfall said.

We nodded and waited.

"Begin!"

* * *

I settled down in my nest, tired of the afternoon training but I wasn't going to fall asleep. I patiently waited until I knew Willowpaw was asleep then I snuck out. I had been this way so many times I could walk this with my eyes shut.

I quickened my paw steps as I reached the border, I opened my mouth to draw in the scents. He was late, he was usually first. I sat down and waited patiently and soon Tigerpaw stepped out from the bushes. I purred as we rubbed our heads together then he pulled away.

"There's blood on your ear."

I flicked the bloody ear, "Oh Willowpaw accidentally caught me during training it's nothing."

Tigerpaw drew his tongue over the ear and started cleaning it, I stepped back.

"Come one! Let's do something!"

"Wanna see something cool?" His amber eyes sparkled.

I nodded, "Yes!"

"Follow me!"

Tigerpaw beckoned me into Thunderclan territory and I followed him. I trusted him to protect me. He led me through bushes, over trees till finally, we reached the Thunderpath. I wrinkled my nose.

"What are we doing here?"

"We're going to cross it!"

"But that's Shadowclan territory!"

He shrugged, "So?"

"If we get caught they'll kill us!"

"No, they won't! I have a friend who lives there."

" Who? "

"Raggedpelt ."

"The clan deputy!" I yowled.

Tigerpaw looked at me confused, "What are you scared of? I'll protect you!"

"I know but this is Shadowclan!"

He nudged me towards the thunderpath, "When I say now run."

"Who said I was going with you?"

"Come on Spirit! Please!" He pleaded.

"Fine," I growled reluctantly.

I crouched at the edge of the path with him waiting. A monster passed, then another. I flattened my ears and pressed close to Tigerpaw.

"Now!"

We bolted across the path, the hard path scraping at my pads. We reached the other side just as another monster passed. I trembled but Tigerpaw's eyes gleamed.

"Not much farther!"

Tigerpaw ran and I had no choice but to follow. All of a sudden he stopped and I almost ran into him.

"Where are we?" I asked crossly.

"The camp!"

I groaned and buried my face into his shoulder fur, "Please let's go back!"

"I want you to meet Raggedpelt."

"Tigerpaw! Please!"

Something in my voice must have convinced him because he nodded and led me back towards the thunderpath.

"Now!"

We ran across the thunderpath, I could feel it trembling. Curious I looked up and saw a monster heading straight towards me.

"Spiritpaw!"

I wanted to move but I couldn't, it's yellow eyes were so hypnotizing. Then something pushed me out of the way just in time.

Tigerpaw and I were both trembling in fear. I buried my face into his fur, I could've died! After a few moments, he calmed down I, however, wasn't relaxed at all.

"Why did you look at it?" He yelled crossly. "Every cat knows that its eyes make you unable to move!"

I lowered my head and didn't say anything, I really scared him. Tigerpaw licked my head and wrapped his tail protectively around me. After a few heartbeats, he broke away.

"Let's get back to the border."

I followed closely behind, jumping at every crack of a twig and every hoot of an owl. Soon we were back at the border and we sat down. It wasn't even moonhigh but neither of us knew what to do now.

Smiling mischievously I pounced on him. We rolled through some leaves before I jumped off of him, I whisked my tail under his chin then jumped onto a tree and hid in the branches.

"Spiritpaw?" Tigerpaw looked around. "Where'd you go?"

When he went under the tree I pounced on him flattening him to the ground. I leaned down and whispered in his ears.

"I win."

I neatly jumped off and ran away, he chased me never catching up but never falling behind. Soon I collapsed, too tired to run anymore.

"I better get back to camp," he said.

I sat up, "Why? It's barely past moonhigh."

"I know," he meowed looking guilty. "But Thistleclaw is assessing me on battle training tomorrow and I don't want to be too tired."

"I understand."

Tigerpaw rubbed his shoulder against me, entwining his tail with mine. I touched my muzzle to his then waved goodbye with my tail.

I was upset that he had to leave but at least I would be able to sleep.

* * *

"Spiritpaw! Wake up!"

A nose poked me, then a claw. I blinked open my eyes and yawned. Willowpaw was standing over me, obviously excited about something.

"What Willow?"

"You'll never guess who we found on the dawn patrol!"

She waited for me to guess, I flicked my tail crossly.

"Just tell me."

"Talltail!"

I jumped up, "Really? No way he left!"

"It's true! Come on!" Willowpaw raced out of the den with me close behind.

Out in the clearing stood a lean black and white tom with an impossibly long tail.

"No way!" I breathed.

He was talking with Heatherstar who nodded seriously. Then she leaped onto tall rock.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath tall rock!"

Cats slid out of their nests, yawning, blinking, and stretching. We all settled down and waited, Talltail waited at the foot of the rock.

"Talltail has returned and after consideration, I've decided to let him back into the clan."

Meows of protest rose up.

"Where has he been?"

"He's a traitor!"

"What if he was giving another clan our secrets?"

I voiced my own question, "How do we know we can trust him?"

The clan fell silent as they waited for Heatherstar to answer our questions.

"Talltail has been on a journey he was never with another clan!"

I knew that him not being with another clan was true because Tigerpaw would've told me something, he had connections.

"And I will trust him as I trust any of you," Heatherstar yowled. "He will have to gain the respect and trust from the other cats because I can't control that. Tonight he will come with me to the gathering to be announced."

The clan murmured but no one argued.

_The gathering was tonight! I hope I could go!_

"Who's going to the gathering? " Reedfeather asked.

"Aspenfall, Breezeflight, Dawnstripe, Hareflight, Redclaw, Lakesplash, Stagleap ."

I leaned forward eagerly.

"Willowpaw and Spiritpaw," Heatherstar finished.

I purred.

_I was going to the gathering!_


End file.
